


Leaving

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: FTM Sam, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 year old Sam gets his acceptance letter from Stanford, Argument with John ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> The last chapter that is pre-show. Now, next part shall be episode 1. Hope you all will enjoy!

Sam was excited when he got the letter in the mail. Of course, Dean got his hands on the letter first and ripped it open and read it. Once the man was done reading, he turned to Sam with mixed emotions in his eyes.

 

“You applied for college?” Dean sounded almost hurt. “And got accepted?”

 

“I applied for the hell of it.” Sam explained. “I didn’t think I’d ever get accepted in any college.”

 

“Are you going to go?”

 

“Dean, this life isn’t for me, especially with dad involved. I love you guys but....” Sam hesitated. There’s really nothing he could say to make this better for either of them. “I have to do this okay? Besides, you guys don’t even need me. I barely go on hunts as it is.”

 

“...How will you tell dad?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe just outright tell him.”

 

That afternoon, that’s what Sam did. It was an absolute mistake.

 

“YOU ARE NOT RUNNING OFF TO SOME COLLEGE SAMANTHA!”

 

Sam and Dean winced at volume of John’s voice when Sam told him. 

 

“I’m going- and it’s just SAM.”

 

“I forbid you to go! You are a hunter-”

 

“I’m not a hunter! You even said that I’m not hunter material!”

 

“I’m still trying to make you into hunter material!”

 

“No, I’m not doing it dad. Also, it’s not only because of that. You have no respect for me when it comes to pronouns and shit like that. I can’t be here when you can’t even call me your son-”

 

“You are my DAUGHTER!”

 

“I am your son, I am Dean’s little brother, that is all I am!” With that, Sam turned and grabbed his duffle bag(he had packed earlier that day in advance) and headed to the door.

  
“You walk out that door, don’t you dare come back.” Growled John. Sam hesitated, his hand on the motel room handle. The boy took a deep breath before opening the door and walking out and shutting the door behind him.


End file.
